vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hazama
Summary Hazama is a captain of the Novus Orbis Librarium's Intelligence Department. In reality, he was an artificially created human designed by Relius Clover to be the host vessel for Yūki Terumi. In Chronophantasma, Hazama has separated from Terumi due to Platinum's Muchorin and has his own agenda separate from Terumi's. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B normally. Low 5-B with Azure Grimoire | Low 5-B | Low 5-B Name: Hazama Origin: Blazblue Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Bleu Grimoire Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Central Fiction=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Master Martial Artist, Ars Magus User, Likely Magic (Is in possession of Burning Red), Telepathy (Was capable of talking to Tsubaki and Jin despite both of them being in the Zanki Barrier), Teleportation (Teleported into Rachel's Imaginary Landscape), Acausality (Type 1 unaffected by the timeline reset from a Phenomena Intervention), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit Izanami), Chain Manipulation, Energy Projection, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, BFR, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Probability Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (Can create Phenomena Interventions) Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (Nox Nyctores, Azure Grimoire and Magic can damage the soul, negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by multiversal entity), Instinctive Reaction (Nox Nyctores fights, moves and warns the user on their own without any consent), Pain Manipulation (Can inflict pain on Rachel), Limited Extrasensory Perception (Azure Grimoire is capable of reacting to Murakumo Units), Power Nullification (His Azure Grimoire nullified Ragna's Azure Grimoire), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4 and 8; Has life link with Noel), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, possibly Mid-High, Low-Godly over time from the life link, [https://gyazo.com/f40af97cb506fa8bd5bde8c0ee0f010a which thanks to it, was capable of reconstructing Nu's body after it fell into the edge without a soul, which is stated to erase anything from existence]), Paralysis Inducement (Capable of paralyzing other people with a mere glare), Precognition (Observed and was aware of every single possibility to the point that he was able to outsmart Takamagahara by finding the one point in time where they wouldn't observe him, which was a really small timeframe]), BFR (Sent Rachel to another dimension, as well as dragging Platinum to the boundary), Life Manipulation (Can passively drain nearby life with his Blazblue), Aura (He emits waves of malevolent hatred), Perception Manipulation (Just standing near him made Litchi sink into pit of darkness), Hacking (Was able to hack the Takamagahara system), Mind Manipulation (Mindhaxed Tager. Ouroboros is able to directly attack the mind), Poison Manipulation (Ouroboros can inject someone with poison), Portal Creation (Capable of opening up portals with Ouroboros), Reactive Evolution (Can create a counter to an ability by just observing them, even if the ability he's reacting is also a reactive ability, can even adapt to distorted environments), Mind Reading (Capable of reading Trinity's mind), Time Travel (Capable of traveling through the past and present), Limited Reality Warping (If corrosion from Azure Grimoire continues, it will eventually cause rupture to other phenomena), Duplication (Can create duplicates of himself), Memory Manipulation (Capable of using Mind Eater to send their memory to boundary), Dimensional Travel (Traveled to Imagined Landscape), Forcefield Creation and Sealing (Capable of creating Infinite Corridors in order to seal Hakumen and Trinity to the end of time), Existence Erasure, Immortality and Regeneration Negation (At least Mid-Godly, possibly higher from Ragna, who erased Terumi from the Azure Horizon), Resistant to the following: Sealing (Was capable of breaking out of the Alucard's seal), Pain Manipulation (Is stated to not be able to feel pain), Empathic Manipulation (The Nox Nyctores can shut down the user's emotions), Transmutation (As a chosen, he's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others), Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, BFR, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Probability Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (Able to resist the intervention of Amaterasu to some extent), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Life Manipulation and Absolute Zero (Tanked Yukianesa), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (As someone with competent skills in Ars Magus, he should be able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which is stated to protect the user from these effects), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation, and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna numerous times with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, and negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear hax), Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation, and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Paralysis Inducement and Power Nullification (Is capable of fighting Hakumen without being paralyzed and having his powers nulled by Ookami. Is also able to use his powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Spatial Manipulation, and Explosion Manipulation (Was able to withstand Bolverk, a Nox Nyctores which can pierce through space), Death Manipulation (Could resist the effect of the Immortal Breaker), and Chaos Manipulation (Can resist the boundary's ability to manipulate Chaos) |-|Central Fiction= Same as before, plus Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul thanks to his separation with Terumi, who was his soul) |-|Terumi-Hazama=Same with his first key plus all of Base Terumi's abilities Attack Potency: Country level normally (Repeatedly stomped Ragna and Jin without any effort. Strangled Meifang, one of the survivor of Take-mikazuchi's blast). Small Planet level with Azure Grimoire (Kept up with Hakumen and comparable to Ragna's Azure Grimoire) | Small Planet level (Can keep up with Nine and Hades Izanami) | Small Planet level (Has power of Terumi. Easily kept up with CT Rachel) Speed: At least FTL (Can keep up with Ragna) | At least FTL (Can fight Terumi evenly) | At least FTL (Can keep up with Ragna) Lifting Strength: Class M | Class M | Class M Striking Strength: Country Class, Small Planet level with the Azure Grimoire | Small Planet Class | Small Planet Class Durability: Country level (Able to take a blow from Jin), Small Planet level with the Azure Grimoire (Can tank blows from Ragna with the IDEA engine and Azure) | Small Planet level (Survived bloodlusted strikes from Ragna) | Small Planet level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended Melee Range normally, Cross-Dimensional with Teleportation, Unknown with his Nox Nyctores (Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros is stated as being on a chain of infinite length) Standard Equipment: Many butterfly knives, as well as his Nox Nyctores, Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros. Intelligence: Very High; roughly on-par with Jin Kisaragi in terms of general knowledge and tactical ability, and at one point nearly overtook Yūki Terumi. Weaknesses: Due to his whole body being his grimoire, if its Seithr based powers are nullified, he will be severely weakened, almost to a crippled state, but still able to fight. Is a sadist and masochist. Key: Pre-Central Fiction | Central Fiction | Terumi-Hazama Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Venom Sword (蛇刃牙, ''Jabaki, lit. "Snake Fang Blade"):' Hazama extends a spike of energy in the shape of a snake's head. *'Vengeful Viper (蛇骸, Jagai, lit. "Snake Corpse"):' Hazama side swings with his hand, trailed by a snake shaped aura. He can then perform weaker versions of Falling Fang, Rising Fang, or Devouring Fang immediately after to mix-up his attack, or enter his Serpent's Benediction stance. *'Serpent's Benediction (蛇刹, Jasetsu, lit. "Snake Temple"):' Hazama enters a stance while gathering energy on his arm. He can cancel this stance, or follow it up with these moves: **'Falling Fang (裂閃牙, Ressenga, lit. "Rending Flash Fang"):' Hazama slams his opponent with an overhead strike, trailed by a snake shaped aura. **'Rising Fang (牙昇脚, Gashōkyaku, lit. "Fang Rising Leg"):' Hazama extends a knife hidden in his shoe, performing a rising crescent kick, trailed by a snake shaped aura. **'Devouring Fang (残影牙, Zan'eiga, lit. "Tracing Fang"):' Hazama twirls his knife then scoop slashes his opponent low, trailed by a snaked shaped aura. **'Serpent's Redemption (蛇滑, Jakatsu, lit. "Snake Slide"):' Hazama dashes forward/backward during Serpent's Benediction. **'Serpent's Haste (構え中断, Kamae Chūdan, lit. "Stance Break"):' Hazama breaks his stance during Serpent's Benediction. **'The Serpent's Unholy Wrath (大蛇武錬葬, Orochi Burensō, lit. "Serpent’s Martial Tempering Burial"):' Hazama dashes forward and grabs the opponent, removing his hat to reveal his Terumi persona. He then binds the opponent, and then kicks them down to stomp them several times, finishing with a backward kick trailed by a snake shaped aura. *'Wind Serpent's Fang (飛鎌突, Hirentotsu, lit. "Flying Sickle Thrust"):' Hazama swing kicks downward while in the air, trailed by a snake shaped aura. *'Shadow Serpent (蛇冥迅, Jameijin, lit. "Dark Swift Snake"):' Hazama drops straight down with a leg revealing a knife on his heel out, trailed by afterimages. *'Bloody Fangs (牙砕衝, Gasaishō, lit. "Fang Smash"):' Hazama grabs the opponent while twirling his knife, stunning them. When his Grimoire is active, he follows the grab with a series of slashes, then having three dark serpents knock them away. *'Hungry Coils (蛇咬, Jakō, lit. "Snake Bite"):' Hazama extends Ouroboros at an angle into the air, if it connects to the opponent, he will swing them in the opposite direction forcefully. *'Serpent's Infernal Rapture (蛇翼崩天刃, Jayoku Hōtenjin, lit. "Snake’s Heaven Crumbling Wing"):' Hazama vanishes, leaving an after-image, then kicks the opponent high into the air with an energy pillar that reaches into the heavens. When his Grimoire is active, he can perform a lesser version of this move. *'Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpent (蛟竜烈華斬, Mizuchi Rekkazan, lit. "Violent Gorgeous Slash of the Rain Dragon"):' Hazama conjures a portal to grab the opponent, reeling them in with Ouroboros to slash them repeatedly with his knives, then summons three dark serpents to strike his target away. *'Den of Hungry Snakes:' Can only be used when his Grimoire is active. Hazama seemingly vanishes, then strikes his target from above with a swinging kick trailed by an energy snake, following it with a scooping slash trailed by another energy snake to launch them into the air. He then pulls them down with his chain and launches them, doing this repeatedly, then finishing it by kicking his downed opponent and laughing, holding his hat. Gallery Hazama_(Continuum_Shift,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Hazama's select portrait in Continuum Shift. Hazama_(Chronophantasma,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Hazama's select portrait in Chronophantasma. Hazama_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Hazama's select portrait in Cross Tag Battle. Hazama_(Emblem,_Crest).png|Emblem of Hazama. Hazama_(Chronophantasma,_Character_Select_Artwork,_2).png|Yūki Terumi, in Hazama's body. Hazama_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Pre_Battle).png|Hazama in pre-battle state image (5).png|Hazama's Chibi portrait Hazama_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal).png|Hazama's story portrait Hazama_(Sprite).png|Hazama's sprites BB - Hazama's Theme Gluttony Fang-0|Gluttony Fang, the theme of Hazama. Endless Despair|Endless Despair, the theme of Unlimited Hazama. Silver's Favorite VGM 145 - Nightmare Fiction|Nightmare Fiction, the theme of Hazama and Ragna's duels. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive matches Category:Sadists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Negation Users Category:Pain Users Category:Absorption Users Category:BlazBlue Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Energy Users Category:Characters Category:Chain Users Category:Knife Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Captains Category:Tricksters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Telepaths Category:Acausal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Information Users Category:Memory Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Probability Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Fate Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Life Users Category:Aura Users Category:Perception Users Category:Hackers Category:Poison Users Category:Portal Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sealing Users